Somebody That I Used To Know - Songfic
Now and then I think of when we were together Like when you said you felt so happy you could die Cinderpaw looked at Fireheart, heart aching. She knew they could never be together, but still, she loved him so much. Told myself that you were right for me But felt so lonely in your company Cinderpaw knew Fireheart was there, but she still felt lonely. "Sandstorm?" He called. "Yes?" The graceful she-cat replied. Cinderpaw knew why Fireheart liked her better than Cinderpaw. But that was love and it's an ache I still remember You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness But Cinderpaw knew, between her and Fireheart, it was love. Something he would never understand. Her gaze was longing as Sandstorm nuzzled Fireheart. Like resignation to the end, always the end So when we found that we could not make sense Yellowfang padded up to her. "You can't be with him," she meowed sternly. "I know... But I love him." Well you said that we could still be friends Well, I'll admit that I was glad that it was over Cinderpaw was Cinderpelt now, and she was still friends with Fireheart, but she had to say, she was glad that it was over. She would not feel the pain anymore. But you didn't have to cut me off Make out like it never happened and we were still nothing When Fireheart padded past, Cinderpelt said nothing. She only heard him sigh. But I don't even need your love You treat me like a stranger and I feel so rough Fireheart padded in. "Hello," Cinderpelt mewed briskly. Fireheart smiled. "Why, if it isn't my old apprentice." No you didn't have to stoop so low Have your friends collect your records and then change your number I guess that I don't need that though Now your just somebody that I used to know Now your just somebody that I used to know Now your just somebody that I used to know Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over But had me believing it was always something that I'd done And I don't wanna live that way Reading into every word you say You said that you could let it go And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know But you didn't have to cut me off Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing And I don't even need your love But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough No you didn't have to stoop so low Have your friends collect your records and then change your number I guess that I don't need that though Now you're just somebody that I used to know Somebody, I used to know (Somebody) Now you're just somebody that I used to know Somebody, I used to know (Somebody) Now you're just somebody that I used to know I used to know, that I used to know, I used to know somebody